


An Agents Obligation

by Simplesapnapsimp



Series: HomemadeDreamTeamSmutOneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, M/M, Pain Kink, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, i wrote this at 3 am, slight blood kink, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplesapnapsimp/pseuds/Simplesapnapsimp
Summary: George has been working for the secret service for years now. Almost as long as Dream has been working for the FBI. Dream would say hes good at his job, he worked in tech up until a couple months back when he was promoted, he still help in tech but now he mostly ‘interrogates’ this is just the polite word for torture they thought Dream would be good, he looks scary and he isnt afraid to throw a punch, and damn does he hit hard.George was the best in his field, well. The best in his field for keeping his mouth shut, but this was fine because even though 90% of the time he was caught he would never say anything. Georges job was to steal intellectual intel, things he could store in his head, this way the uk always had the upper hand as they never knew what George had stole and they would always send people to rescue him, he'd be out by morning and the uk would gain more than the usa. It's the way it's always been, it's the way it will always be.Until George gets caught and Dream is determined to find out why no matter how hard the brunette was tortured he only spoke in useless information and snarky comments.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: HomemadeDreamTeamSmutOneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189664
Kudos: 100
Collections: HomemadeDreamTeamSmutOneshots





	An Agents Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts, ill happily write them, just comment them :)

George has been working for the secret service for years now. Almost as long as Dream has been working for the FBI. Dream would say hes good at his job, he worked in tech up until a couple months back when he was promoted, he still help in tech but now he mostly ‘interrogates’ this is just the polite word for torture they thought Dream would be good, he looks scary and he isnt afraid to throw a punch, and damn does he hit hard.

George was the best in his field, well. The best in his field for keeping his mouth shut, but this was fine because even though 90% of the time he was caught he would never say anything. Georges job was to steal intellectual intel, things he could store in his head, this way the uk always had the upper hand as they never knew what George had stole and they would always send people to rescue him, he'd be out by morning and the uk would gain more than the usa. It's the way it's always been, it's the way it will always be.

Until George gets caught and Dream is determined to find out why no matter how hard the brunette was tortured he only spoke in useless information and snarky comments.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

George was tied to a chair in a cold, white room he sighed “can you hurry up, I have places to be?” he shouted at the door. The walls were bare and the only thing connecting this room and the rest of the world was a single door. A single door that was opening. Opening to reveal a tall, tanned blonde, George had in internal gay panic, this man was the hottest man he had ever seen. And he was gonna be beating him up in less than a few minutes. George was intrigued “i've not seen you before? You new? Well let me fill you in '' George crossed his legs because for some reason they weren't tied up “no matter what you subject me to in here, you will never break me. Nobody has ever broken me, do you know how many times I have been in this room?” the blonde shook his head “look at the wall behind me, i've tallied it from the very beginning” the blonde walks behind him and a few seconds pass.

“37?” George could’ve come then and there. His voice oh god his voice. Except he only hummed in response “and no one has gotten you to talk?” Clay's voice got deeper and suddenly he was behind George, Dream thread his hands in George's hair before pulling it back, George let out a sigh and stared Dream down. He let go and walked to the front of him. “Im Dream, but today i'm gonna act like a nightmare”

Dream punched the brit who smiled and this just made Dream furious. Dream beat and tortured the man for the next thirty minutes. Until he left to get water. Walking back in the room, his fury subsided for realisation “ohhhh '' George snapped his head up to the voice that sent tingles through his body. Dream chugged the water raising his head making sure George could see the way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. Dream had a new method of torture seeing the situation in front of him. When he finished he squished the paper cup and threw it to the side and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know why torture doesnt work on you” he walked towards the man tied up in front of him and walked behind him, once again his fingers were in the shorters hair and pulling his head back “you like the pain don't you?” Dreams voice was low and derogatory, George couldn't help it and he whined in response. “Such a fucking slut.” the words sent tingles straight to his already hard cock. 

“And if I do? What are you gonna do about it” George spoke back, all this got him was Dream spitting in his open mouth

“Maybe I should show you how a slut should be treated? Maybe I sould fuck you into that wall so hard you forget who you work for. Maybe I should use your pretty face as a fuck hole until youre sobbing, until youre chocking on my fucking cock” George moaned at his words 

“Dream please” George bucked his hips upward to get more friction

“It's master, or daddy to you. I don't care which one you use. Sluts don't get to use my name” Dream growled before wrapping his hands around the males throat. Clay practically saw George grow harder

“Yes daddy, please fuck me, please use me like a little toy for you” Dream smiled and removed his touch completely hearing a whine from the boy. 

“Look at you, such a fucking cockslut. daddy's little whore yeah?” he saw Georges head nod quickly “words kitten” 

“Yes sir” were whimpered from the smaller as he released the man from his grip

“Now if you want daddy's cock you need to be a god boy okay, be a good boy and daddy will cum inside your little hole okay” he saw George shi'ver 

“Daddy ill be good I promise, I wanna be a good boy for you” it sounded like George was close to tears Dream took a deep breath before unting the others wrists from the chair. George knew he could run. He could escape but some part of him wanted the man behind him, George was so deep in subspace and he was put there by him. So he stayed still.

Clay pet the boy in front of him “good, for being such a good boy, tell daddy what you want and maybe he will listen okay baby” Clay had to admit, this wasn't just about interrogation anymore, he was painfully hard under his joggers and he just wanted his boys pretty lips around his...wait, his boys? He doest suddenly belong to me, what am I thinking?

“I want, i..” the brunette stumbled on his words flushing as he stood up and turned to the boy who he just realized was taller and somehow this made him more dominant. Which in turn made George more submissive as he held Clay's dark green shirt, burning his face in his chest and mumbling something incoherent. Clay held George's face up by his chin and green met brown.

“Tell me what you want baby boy” Clays thumb ran down the shorters jawline, his eyes looking over his soft flushed skin as he nuzzled his face into his hand 

“Fuck me? Please?” George looked vulnerable, his eyes were closed and his face pushed against Clay's hand, as he looked like that he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. All that was on his mind was how much he wanted the man in front of him.

“Of course, god there's nothing I wanna do more. Im gonna fuck you until theres bruisies on every inch of that beautiful skin, mark you and claim you as mine, my fucking slut. My pretty little whore” Clay kissed the soft pink lips in front of him before pinning him up against the wall with his hands above his head and traveling south marking his neck, relishing in the little moans he made as he bit down to suck another purple mark into his white skin.

Clay pushed his knee in between his legs and George immediately ground down on his this for friction Clays hand removed itself from his wrists and joined his other at his waist “keep your arms up slut” the elder started pulling the thin black cotton from the youngers body his left hand going back to pinning his arms above his head. His lips travelled further south as left lighter marks all over his chest and collarbones “you want daddy to fuck you?” George whined and nodded harshly, he watched as the blonde pulled away and spoke “beg. Beg for daddy's cock darling”

“Please, please daddy wanna be so full with your cock, I want you to make me feel good sir, please ill be good, ill let you use me as a little fucktoy, please fuck me. Daddy fill me up. Please”

Clay was immediately pulling his shirt off “strip.” He watched as George pulled his jeans down sighing as the pressure from his cock was released Clay couldn't wait to pound into him. For his job, of course. To get the uh, the…..information! Right, the information he stole.

As soon as he watched the boy in front of him strip, he felt a small pang of guilt before attaching his own lips to the smaller boys neck and leaving a few dark purple marks before taking his wrists and pinning him against the wall, his hands held behind his back and his face pushed into the wall, a few stray strands of brown hair fell into the brown eyes of the enemy. “What do you want princess?” clay growled at him making him visibly shiver and whine pushing his ass into the man behind him. Using clays free hand he slapped the flesh and wrapped it around the brunettes throat from behind “use your words slut”

“I-i want daddy to fuck me” george barley whispered, hating himself for falling into the trap. But he got his wish as the man behind him removed his hand from the olders throat and shoved two fingers into his mouth watching as the digits were coated in british saliva. When he thought it was enough he pulled them out and pushed one into george before quickie fucking him on one finger, a seies of whines escaping as he pushed the second one in without warning and curling them upwards letting the smaller almost scream in pleasure “please, please sir please fuck me. I want you inside me ill be so good, ill do whatever you want sir, your submissive little slut sir please just fuck me, use me” how could clay resist  
“So good, such a fucking slut for daddys cock” clay practically growled before pushing into him not giving him time to adjust to the stretch as he set a fast pace, brushing his prostate with each thrust he knew it had to hurt the smaller but 1)this was supposed to be torture anyway and 2) he knew george liked the pain

“Yes daddy, just a dirty little whore for you to use sir fuck, it feels so good” clay removed his body completely from georges hearing whines in protest as george collapsed and let out a few tears “what, no pleas-” he watched clay stare down at him and for some reason it turned him on more 

“So fucking pathetic” clay gave a disgusted look towards the boy and watched as he crawled towards him babbling bullshit “stay still, and shut the fuck up.” clay ordered as he went to grab the rope from earlier he turned to find george on his knees, head bowed and arms pressed together in front of him like he was ready to be bound. The sight could have made him cum right then and there. “Arms behind your back,” he stopped mid sentence as he watched the other obey immediately without hesitation. “Lie on your stomach for me baby” once again he followed immediately, he was unintentionally giving clay the biggest power trip hes ever had. “So fucking perfect” he whispered to himself before walking to the boy, tying his arms behind his back and raising his hips and pushing inbetween his shoulderblades creating a perfect arch.

“Sir?” george whispered clay grunted in response “thank you for fucking me. For fucking a pathetic whore like me, i need it, i need you so bad. Please”

Clay softened for a moment, pulling the boy up seeing the tears cascading down his pale, flushed skin he swiped them away with his thumbs “i only wanna see you cry because it feels good okay darling?” george nodded meekly and clay couldn't help himself, he pulled the boy in for a soft kiss, he was just trying to do his job but why was he feeling this way for a man who was supposed to be an enemy. “Im gonna make it feel good okay” he said as he pulled away and smiled softly at the eager nod he got from the bottom.

He moved and pushed back into george, his roughness coming back as he pounded into him the room filling with moans “dont you dare fucking cum, do you understand” pulling georges hair up so they were flushed together

“Y-yes sir, i wont cu-um” george replied shakely 

“Good boy” clay pushed his head back so he was fucking him into the floor george was letting out obscene sounds, his face flushed and sweaty, some hairs sticking to his forehead and his eyes were squeezed shut. “Im close honey” clay moaned out as he slapped the others ass georges eyes shot open and he began to beg.

“ i want you to fill me up, please i want to be full of daddys cum, please cum in me”  
Clay couldnt help it and he thrusted a few more times and came as he bit into georges shoulder causing a few drops of blood to escape as he pierced the skin. He continued to fuck his cum into george before pulling out, he sat back and he admired the sight of his cum leaking down georges thigh.. His gaze traveled upwards to his hands, balled up tight, clay grew confused and undid the rope binding them and seeing traces of blood of georges back and when george felt dream pull him on his lap he rested his head on his chest, clay forced georges hands open to see he had dug his fingers into his palm, causing them to bleed. When clay searched georges eyes for an answer george just said “you said, i couldn't cum, i was trying not to cum, i wanted to be a good boy” clay sighed and dragged a finger up georges throbbing cock enticing a oud moan from george. But as much as clay just wanted to let the younger cum, he was in here for a reason.

“I promise ill let you cum okay, i just need one thing from you baby” clay didnt stop the light brushes on georges cock as a hand cupped his cheek and watched as he nuzzled into it softly.

“Anything sir, im yours now, ill do anything for you” george admitted softly. Clays breath hitched before he sighed, disappointed he had to do this

“I need to know what information you stole im sorry” clay truly was sorry, he wanted more with the boy

“Oh, right” george sounded broken 

“George im so sor-” clay was cut off by george kissing his lips gently 

“File pandas, 37 to 48, i also found out that nick assistant wants to be railed by him.” george said without hesitation “sir, please can i cum now” george thrusted up and dream moved his hand faster and started kissing the boy with so much adoration

“Good boy, so good for me” clay panted from the kiss and watched george cum on his hand “my good boy” George nodded and he felt like he was falling asleep clay stroked his hair as he felt his breathing even out. He placed george on the floor and used georges shirt to clean up the cum from his and his lovers body. Clay pulled his hoodie over the smaller boy, the item only coming up to his thighs as he put his underwear back on the both of them. clay pulled on his jeans after deciding putting skinny jeans on a sleeping boy was a no go he pulled on his over shirt and shoes before going back to the sleeping george, picking him up, picking his pants up and leaving their shoes there, as he was walking out of the room he felt george wrap his legs to around clays wairst, his arms around his neck and buried his head in his neck clay smiled and held george up by using the hand that was holding his jeans in to place under his ass and using the other to open the door and place on his lower back. When he came out of the room and clay just sighed “were you watching?” they all nodded and clay shook his head “then you know that hes mine now, hes no longer a threat, do i make myself clear.” everyone just nodded. “Good. now im taking george back to my place so he can sleep. Tell the boss what we found out”

-bonus-  
George was tucked into clays bed and clay curled up next to him when he stirred “where am i?”  
“I took you back to my place”

“Oh okay. Can i stay here? With you?”

“I wouldn't have it anyother way baby” clay pulled the other closer, kissed his forehead ad played with his hair

“Tomorrow, ill tell wilbur i quit, ill come work for your boss, schlatt right? I want to be with you”

“Ill protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you okay, youre mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2885 words baby


End file.
